Coping with live Fanfiction 101
by crazychick16
Summary: You know, playing old games bring up good memories. make you wish you could meet the characters in person, interact with them, even go to their world. Playing my old Jak II game I notice some problems with it, words and new actions. Something had to be wrong, I knew that. I never asked, however, to have characters thrown at me through my TV screen at two in the god damn morning!
1. Chapter 1

Why not, I've read enough stories and my sister likes it enough she wants me to put it on here for her. I know it's sort of been done to do a fanfiction of self insertion, but it's been bouncing in my head for a while so I may as well put it out there.

song of inspiration for the day (rawrberry-let's kill gravity)

* * *

"You know, Brenna." I cast my younger sister a glance, taking my momentary concentration off of my game after giving the start button a quick press. "It would be really cool if you could turn down your Korean dramas. If the volume gets any louder those headphones are going to burst into flames in your ears." Brenna just gave me a very bland look of boredom and disinterest.

She pulled one ear bud out and looked away from her ipod just to speak to me in a moderate tone. "If you don't like it then why don't you put your own music in. I'm surprised you haven't already put them in seeing as they're practically glued to yours all day." I pointed to her, making it a clear point that I don't focus well without music constantly in my head, it's what gives me motivation and makes thinking easier. Other people are the same way.

"Well I just finished three weeks worth of homework in two days. I'd like to finally have some down time to relax after having just got back from work as well." What possibly made me finish three weeks of homework in two days people may wonder. It's because I'm a lazy, procrastinating, piece of shit, that's why. My sister just waved me off, telling me that she had been in the living room first, which was true, and that if I didn't like it I could just take the ps2 downstairs into my own room. originally the play station 2 was in my room but a few days before I challenged her to a Dance Dance revolution battle. We're pretty evenly matched.

"Besides." She said. "You're just playing Jak II. You've beat this game more times than you have beat any other one." That I did. Jak and Daxter was still my favorite game. The Jak and Daxter series were my precious babies. I had them all including the racing spin off, but I absolutely refused to purchase the PSP game "The last frontier" Seeing as the game wasn't made by Naughty dog and it had bad reviews from fellow fans. So I decided to not waste my money on it.

I come from a family where we see it pointless to buy new gaming systems if there is just going to be a new model of it a year later. So for now, all I have is my old ps2 slim and a Wii that my nephew likes to play on. "I still like to play it you little rat, so at least turn it down a little bit. I'm going to watch the cut-scene with Kor." I always make it a point in all the Jak games to leave one profile unfinished that way if I want to I can fight the final boss to my hearts content, I do it quite often, finding it a nice stress release when I'm tired and want to vent but have no good way of venting all my frustration.

I turned the volume to twenty-five, I don't like odd numbers so it oddly has to be on a five or a zero on the last number, and listened as the scene played. "This thing is a precursor?" Jak asked holding the stone out in front of him.

"The last precursor egg." Kor said with anticipation in his voice. "Mar was clever, he hid his tracks well through time, hiding his last egg from me, and building the shield walls and the city to protect it." Even if this guy was a total prick, his voice always intrigued me. Something about voices so frightening excited me. "But today I will finally feed on the last precursor life force!" Yeah, cool voice even if evil beyond reason.

"Not this time!" Jak bit back. Wait a second. I put the controller down and paused the game. I swear the dialogue in this just totally flipped on me. Jak was supposed to say that just before Kor revealed he had younger Jak in his possession. Why is my game acting funny? "Hey, Bren!"

Brenna took her headphones out again at my screaming. "What?!" She snapped back, clearly she did not like it when I called her name so lovingly.

"Did you scratch the disk the last time you played it? It's acting weird and the dialogue is all messed up. Like the words are in the wrong order even, listen."

Brenna grudgingly sat up in the brown leather recliner and listened as I pressed the start button to un-pause it. "You are such a part of this, so much more than you ever thought possible. Others as well." Ok now I know for a damn fact that was never a line.

Brenna got up from her seat and came over to look at the ps2. "The fuck did you do to the game?"

I held my arms up in defense, "I didn't do shit man. I just turned it on and got the game set up. It's been doing this since I loaded up my old profile, number two slot since you have the odd slots. It shouldn't be acting up at all." we'd had the game since we were little girls and we'd made it very clear to take the best care of them. As little kids of course they'd get scratched so we'd got the marks filled in so they would work like new again, but that's beside the point.

I shrugged and just put my music in, it was good "Follow me down" by Zedd came on, I needed some good music to get me going. "It's nothing big, just some lines in the wrong place. I'll be fine. go back to watching your K drama now." Because honestly a few misplaced lines in a game should not bother me one little bit, but i'm OCD so to memorize the lines then to play them one day to hear them out of order with new context it's a little peeving. It didn't matter. I turned the game off and decided I would go to bed for the day. I had an anatomy class the next day for one of my prerequisites and I needed my sleep. Games could always wait.

* * *

The following morning was boring. My friend and I went to her early class and I waited outside of the classroom like I always had. Kor's stupid new lines kept bothering me and I know I shouldn't have been dwelling on stupid crap like that, but when thinking back on it, it just irks me to no end. Johanna had asked me what kept annoying me since she noticed I was picking at my lip. Which I answered, "My games are annoying me at home. Something is wrong with Jak II and it's bugging the crap out of me"

She shrugged. Johanna wasn't much of a gaming person as I was. I mean she had a good bout of systems like I did, maybe even a few more, but she was an x-box child so her and I weren't even on the same level, add in the fact she doesn't hardly play games either. The ps2 was more or less an alien thing to her."Maybe it's time to throw the game out then. Get a new one, you know." I gasped and looked at her shocked.

"Woman I can't just throw those games away!" I had my arms flailing in the air dramatically, effectively gaining me some unwanted attention from those around us that were all in the hawk central area. we're sort of a small campus, but we're just a community college so it was alright, everyone knew everyone. "Jojo I've had these games since I was eight, that's eleven years! I can't just give them up like that. It's just the words from the characters that are messed up is all."

"Well that could mean something is wrong and it's time to get either the game fixed or look into the system itself." Hearing that I wanted to bash my head into a wall. I hadn't even thought about checking my actual console itself. I'd always just assumed it was the games since when they skipped or froze it was because of scratches. For all I knew it could have been the ps2's laser piece that reads the disc itself that was all wonky.

I groaned and leaned against her shoulder as we walked. "Johanna, for somebody who isn't a big gaming girl, you say some pretty smart crap sometimes that I don't even realize." Johanna liked the compliment and responded that she already knew it. She nudged me off her shoulder and like that we continued our day as we did normally. That's how everything was. Living day to day just in routine, it was kind of boring but at least I was safe. I often wonder what life would be like if I was born in another family, what they'd be like what I could do. Like I could be in karate or something such as that.

At nineteen years old, though it didn't matter. What mattered now was going to school to get my masters degree earned for Pediatrics. That was my main goal in life and it's all I was focused on. I didn't have much of a social life so video games sort of filled that empty part of my time, but don't for a minute think that I don't have any friends. There are plenty, so I'm not to lonely.

When our classes were over Johanna and I drove back to our homes, said our goodbyes and went about our separate schedules. As usual I found my little sister on the couch with her iPod in hand and earbuds in watching her Korean dramas. Honestly what was the appeal of those shows? All K-pop fans frighten me, the fact Brenna was trying to covert me to be a fan was scary too.

Deciding that it would be an opportune time to take advantage of the TV I turned the ps2 on and got the cords all changed out with the Wii's cords. Brenna often liked to use Netflix to watch her shows so the Wii and ps2 cords would be all tangled after so many exchanges. A brief puzzle solved, some angry expletives and minutes later the cords were all situated and my beautiful old slim came to life. "My baby." I cooed and let my hand graze over the top of it. I checked it shortly for any internal problems, the laser, which was fine, the actual reader and the part that makes it spin, and all seemed in order. It was going to be an interesting day I could feel it

* * *

I pressed the start button and watched the light go from sleeping red, to vibrant life green.

I muted the opening title screen and got the game loaded. Loading slot two, I sat my butt down and got ready for some serious game play. The game did the very same thing it did the night before. The lines were still different but they were still the same as they were last night. Out of order, new lines, and now even with new movements from the characters such as Kor actually stroking young Jak's hair. "My game is being weird again." I mumbled and set the controller down.

The strangeness of this almost made me want to call up my sweet Nav on Skype. She was as much a fan of this series as me, had she had this same problem with the game? If she had maybe she could help me figure out what was wrong. I decided I would call her later. Right now I was cramping, in pain, upset and wanting nothing more than to vent. Problem was I had no outlet, and murder is not legal in my country, just like in most others. So killing Kor in the game was about as good as I was going to get. "Whatever, let's get this going again." I had paused the game for a minute or two just to debate this all.

I was just in the mood to play something and feel better, I could learn to deal with a few stupid changed lines and actions. seriously, things like this shouldn't be as annoying as they currently are. I hit the start button.

Kor unfroze and continued to talk, I was only half listening because my cat came into the room and put her fuzzy butt in my face so I went to pet her. "There are even worlds you aren't aware of Jak, the precursors are strong, and their power holds the sweetest taste. You will not stop me!" Kor lashed out his tail and holy shit was it cool but really unexpected, enough so I didn't even have time to grab my controller to skip the scene to start battling him.

It hit 'me' square in the chest and it sent Jak flying toward the camera of the game. My TV was epic and only now did I appreciate the high def 47 inch plasma screen. "If this was a 3-D television this would be cooler." I was going to cringe when Jak hit the camera after he came hurtling toward me but it didn't go the way I expected. there was no crack of a body or the sound of armor hitting stone.

There was no groans of pain, at least not right away. There wasn't any time, before I could even blink or breathe I was knocked to the ground, pure dead weight thrown at me so quick I became winded.

Heavy metal clacked against the side of my head and got my head dizzy. Fuck! I swore, if Brenna had thrown anything at me I was never going to buy her another RedBull. I groaned, trying to sit up but there was something on my chest. Grabbing at it all I got was fabric and toned arms. Man, Bren's weights classes were paying off. Though wasn't she behind me when I was playing? "God get the hell off me you chubby cow." I pulled on the Bren's hair, the blonde-WAIT!

I took a look at the hair in my fist. It was greenish blonde, like straight up colored shit. Bren and I had brunette hair with natural red tints during the summer. Who the fuck was on me that had greenish blonde hair?

I dared to look, but I would not believe it. There was absolutely no way this was possible, just no chance whatsoever. I moved my eyes to see a pair of almost sky blue eyes staring back down at me, their hand grabbing at mine as it remained tangled in their hair. Nope, so done with this, absolutely not, dream or something else, anything but real life, I'm not dealing with this right now!

"Get off of me!" I screamed and drove the heels of my feet into their gut, throwing the person, who I was now fairly certain was not my sister as far away from me as I could. I skittered to my feet and grabbed Brenna's arm, pulling her from the couch to stand behind me. She was just quiet, iPod long forgotten now, which is saying something since she's always attached to it. I kept us behind the couch away from the other person, holding her tight and if they were dangerous I'd be the first to get Bren the fuck out of the room.

This was like a fanfiction, swear to god ,because like any other writer I'd thought about doing a self story like this, but not quite this situation. "Who are you?" I asked. Yeah I know, I know, it's obvious who it it, but to give some credit I would rather act stupid and on that rather than act like I know what's going on and possibly get shot. "I asked you who you were." I looked down at the figure who now stood up

"Who cares?" He asked with a grunt. Oh what a pleasant attitude. I glared.

"The girl you practically crushed underneath your body. That's who." I stepped back another step when he took a step forward, making it clear that if he got to close to us we were going to bolt and get the heck out of the room. "Listen, it's pretty clear something really important is going on, so how about you-"

"Jak!" I turned my eyes back to the TV, I forgot I had been playing the game when it decided to throw a character at me. "We aren't through yet." Kor threw his tail through the screen of my Television and anyone else I'm sure would have thought would have broke it, and I sort of hoped it would have. The appendage came through quick and punched a hole in the wall next to me and Bren.

We both screamed in terror and ran in two different directions. She left the room leaving me and Jak there alone. In my opinion that was good, she was out of here and away from all this stupid out-of-this-dimension crap. This wasn't supposed to be real, none of it was. This is the kind of stuff that happens in fanfiction. not fucking real life, so why did it happen.

"Sure." I snapped and ran around Kor's lashing tail, doing my very best not to become impaled. "Some people get glitching game systems, they freeze, you get cool glitches, they can still play the game without the disc being inside it. Did I get a system like that?" I grabbed my pocket knife from my backpack and brought it down on Kor's tail as hard as I could, wrenching it hard to the side to leave a nasty gash. Just so you all know, this is just plain out of fear, all this cool crap that may sound cool, it's not as graceful as you think.

"Some people get systems that sometimes defy the laws of physics, what do I get stuck with, a system that decides to defy the laws of all reality!" on pure adrenaline, and shoving Jak out of the way I waited until Kor pulled his tail back, taking my lovely first pocket knife with it, toward his body to ready it for another strike, then I pulled on the power cord of my ps2 and ripped it clean out of the outlet socket. The screen went dark and Kor disappeared from my screen.

For a good few minutes nothing was said at all. I stood in my living room, my once clean shirt now covered in purple black fluids, Kor's blood I think, a few scratches on me and my brown hair everywhere. I didn't even look over at the other person in the room, maybe if I pretended he wasn't there it would all just go away, like a bad nightmare you get from playing too many games until four in the morning. "Nope, I'm done." I dropped the play station cord and walked briskly out of my living room and down the hall to the stairs where I could find Bren most likely hiding in den of my room.

I was vaguely aware of the footsteps that ran after me, and the voice of someone demanding to know what the hell just happened and who I was but I ignored it all. I refused to be drawn into this fanfiction-esque type of deal. Sure, I dreamed of this thing happening, it's a cool concept and everything, but at nineteen years old I think i'm a little to old to be thinking of silly things like that. "Look." I turned on my heel to stand face to face with Jak but instead all I got was a fuzzy orange and yellow animal muzzle in my own.

"No, you look here sweetie." Daxter stood on his haunches. "After what just happened, and you getting us stuck here, we want some answers."

Excuse me?! They wanted answers? I wanted some god damn answers. And to demand these all from a pmsing young women who just lost her favorite, and only knife, you're in for a rude punch to the face. "Listen here fuzz mug, and listen well." I crossed my arms under my chest. "I don't know what the fuck just happened,alright? I was only playing my favorite video game series and suddenly reality decided to throw you two at me through some type of rip or something to that effect. I can't help you much at all if anything to start with."

I turned back around, once again hearing heavy metal boots clack against the tile floors of my downstairs rooms. I lived in a big house, since i'm in college and have a job I still live at home with my parents, but I get the entire downstairs to myself. So a den, bedroom with a fireplace, a bathroom, guest room and small kitchen to myself. "Look you two, i'm more or less running on pure adrenaline right now, and dopamine too. In a few minutes it's going to wear off and i'm going to end up having an panic attack over what just happened."

And I would alright, probably crash hard too.

"I should never have been able to gather the strength to do any of that back there, but the mind's will to survive is amazing like that isn't it." In a situation of fight or flight I was lucky my brain picked fight instead of flight, because i'm such a baby I run from a spider. "So please give me some space until I approach you two on my own. Just sit somewhere else but where I am. Nobody is here and won't be for a few days. So just, go somewhere else in the house and wait for me to find you."

Because I swear if I didn't go find my sister and scream in my pillow for a good solid few minutes I was going to take the leap of faith from the steep hill road I live on with a skateboard under my feet. When I walked away and didn't hear them behind me I brought my hands down my face, nearly crying. To much stress to deal with in such a short time span. None of this should have been real, this is all supposed to be in dreams and stories online.

I hoped to god that my sister wasn't having a hard time coping with this. As I thought she was downstairs though she was sitting in one of our large lawn chars, the ones with the cushion and they're like a half ball you can sit in, it was one of those. She had her knees to her chest and her chin on her knees.

"What is reality now?" She asked looking at me with blank wide eyes.

Yup. She's alright.

* * *

Alright everyone that does it for the first chapter, I don't know if it was any good, it's been a fucking long ass time since I wrote anything, I will be putting a warning on here for language and some possibly mild sexual themes, but nothing involving the characters, at most it's just going to be jokes, but i'll see how I feel about it.

Please read and review, give me feedback, what do you guys think hopefully some advice of how to get better at writing since i'm terrible right now. Hope you enjoy, hope you all have good nights. Now where did I put my ipod, i can't sleep without it T^T


	2. Chapter 2

Alright and here we are with the second chapter. I'm keeping things pretty cannon with these guys. As far as their personalities go it will be tough to get them all correct so there may be some ooc-ness which will peeve me to no end, but i'll get over it. hope you guys all find this humorous at some point. So here we go, chapter 2.

Read and review guys, I love feedback and anything that will make this fic more enjoyable.

Song of the day- Heartbreaker( maria and the diamonds), Guren no Yumiya ft. IA-dubstep/drumstep. [DJ-Jo remix] (It is a remix of attack on titan's opening.) *yes I watch anime*

Special thanks to my reviewers.

Tigre- Thank you, i'm glad you like it so much, no need to beg my dear, i'll hopefully have updates every week or other week. I'd enjoy reading what you have so far if you want to send me a link of your story through pm

limphidora- yeah sorry i've been distant sweets, i've kind of lost motivation for the invader Zim fic I was writing.

Leahprovins- Woman you like everything I write, but thanks for the love.

* * *

After twenty minutes of solid crying, just from the stress alone I hadn't even bothered letting loose for seven months, I started to think much clearer. Figuring out what was going on in the situation, how I could handle it or try and make sense of it. So let's go over a list of the things happening right now.

"There are two video game characters, good looking one's at that, in my house, upstairs alone.I don't know how my ps2 suddenly turned into a dimension portal. I'm ready to jump out my window."

I sat on my bed with my pillow in my lap, my sister just a few feet away from me in the chair off to the side still. "Brenna I have no clue how to handle any of this. Soon I've gotta wake up from this stupid dream crap, it's not even funny. I'm a lucid dreamer, I don't want this!" Groaning I flopped on my back with the pillow over my face.

Brenna just cast a look at me like I was going insane. And I seriously was! I was going insane over this entire thing of them coming to my world of all places and I had absolutely no idea of how to cope with it even if it was a dream. Was I supposed to ignore them, try and get them back, what the hell was I supposed to do?

I just hoped, I even prayed, that this was all just some delusion of mine from staying up to long and going to many days without sleep.

"Are you done hiding down here?" A voice came out of nowhere and scared me. I jolted up and the pillow fell from my face, letting me see Jak standing by my large size body mirror.

"I told you two to wait for me to come to you!" I shouted.

Jak shrugged and came sauntering over to my bed. I scooted back as much as I could until my back was against the wall and I had a bat handle in hand, ready just in case I needed to take a swing.

"Look, you're the one who was there when we got here and the only one who knows anything. So right now you aren't going to be rid of us until we have answers." Jak looked like he wasn't going to wait any longer for me to just be silent.

I snarled "You want answers?" I could feel my face burn just a little with anger as I came close enough to be just inches from his. "How do you think I feel? I was playing a game and you two were quite literally thrown at me through a fucking TV! I'd say if anyone deserves answers it's me."

He sighed and I slightly relaxed even though I probably shouldn't be. I knew both of us were just as confused as to what had just happened and it was obvious we both wanted an explanation on how to fix it. "I'm going to try to explain this the best way that I can without it being to confusing for you guys, alright? You're welcome to think i'm completely off my mental rocker I understand, just hear me out."

When they didn't answer at first my first impression was that they weren't even going to debate listening to me. Who would? I certainly wouldn't and that's my own opinion of myself. "If you lie to us I can promise you that you won't like the ending result." Jak sounded serious when he said it so I was inclined to believe him since I remember how temperamental he could be in the games, it was certainly dangerous in real life right?

With a nod of my head I started to explain as clearly as possible. "It's going to sound really strange, so future warning to you both." I scooted off the bed and went over to my game cabinet and grabbed out two game boxes. Jak and Daxter and Jak II. I brought them back over to the bed and set them down as I clambered back onto the blankets.

"In this world you guys are not real characters, you're fictional. See here?" I pointed to the first game of them, their picture on the very front in a very poised stance. "This is the first game that was ever produced, it was made a little more than thirteen years ago. This game takes place during the events of Gol and Maia trying to take over your home village of Sandover. You and Daxter had to collect powercells for several reasons along with precursor orbs that were used for trading. Along the way you meet several other people and help them with tasks and explore new places including the other eco sages huts."

Jak moved forward and grabbed the box. He moved his fingers over it, looking at it from front to back. I think he was shocked but I couldn't tell much since his face was pretty passive and just blank. So maybe there was some well hidden shock? "Does that sound a little familiar to you at all?" He nodded, responding that it sounded like the events he'd gone through two years ago.

With that in mind I continued to explain. "After Gol and Maia were defeated and plunged into the silo the game continued to the very end where the precursor ring was discovered behind large gates that could only be opened with collecting one hundred powercells. That leads to the second game." I leaned to grab the second game and let him hold it to look over it just as he did the first game case.

"Now this is the game you just came from, now keep in mind that here you are still just a fantasy character. I mean just look at the difference between our physical appearance." Reaching forward I brushed his ear and pulled my hair over to one shoulder, letting him have clear view of my own. He flinched at my touch at first and almost jerked away until I pinched him a little as clear warning he shouldn't. I wasn't that dangerous, the guy was freaking five inches taller than me, what the hell kind of damage could I do to him?

Claw his eyes out maybe or hit him with the bat still resting on the side of my bed.

"Very big visible difference, right? The ears are the one main thing that separate you from being a normal human character. Here people more call you an elf or something to that degree. In the game, however, you refer to yourself as human so I'll keep calling you that so you're more comfortable." Something in the back of my mind told me he would be here for a little longer than what I thought.

Jak set the games down and looked at me dead hard in the eyes, making me shift on my knees some. "So here we aren't real?"

I shook my head. "Not completely. Characters are real in a sense, video games like these bring them to life, give them a name and a face. But they don't exist on the same level like people such as myself. They are born from someone's imagination. So You are real and then you're not at the same time. It's a little hard to explain with that."

It was quiet again it was extremely awkward. "For now though, even if I am dreaming or going insane you seem pretty damn real, seeing as I could even touch you. So please don't get the mindset that you aren't alive or real, right now you are pretty real." I got up from my bed and went to grab the other games and hide them. I could not let them see the others, Jak especially.

"What are you doing?" Jak asked and came over to stand behind me to see what I was doing. Curious thing wasn't he?

"Nothing other than just putting a few things away that don't need to be out." And with that said I hid Jak 3 and JakX away in the best place I could without him getting at them. "Now I need to figure out how to get you guys back into the game." Because you know my parents would be back soon from their honeymoon soon and I had a job that I needed to go to unless I wanted to be fired and unable to pay for my school.

Heaving a heavy sigh I turned to see Jak still behind me and closer than I would have liked. I looked up at him blankly. "Your face is too handsome." I said bluntly. It wasn't a lie, he was handsome here, just his ears did make me want to laugh. "Now move please." I moved around him and helped Brenna out of her chair.

It wasn't any more than just 15 minutes later after I moved everybody back upstairs that I heard the sound of something shattering on the tile and spotting Daxter fleeing from my upstairs kitchen. There on the floor lay the poor broken remains of my parents Viking glass bowl.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I did not need to deal with this right now. I ground the palms of my hands into my eyes for a second before I could even think to clean up what once was a nice bowl.

I did notice Daxter peeking here and there from around the corner before he came back in. "Eh, sorry about your bowel there." He shifted in his spot. Shaking my head I handed him the dust pan which he took without complaint and that made me somewhat calmer.

"It's fine." I told him. No it wouldn't but accidents happen so there wasn't much that could be done. once all the tiny shards of foot cutting glass was in the pan Daxter and I threw it in the garbage can and put the broom away. "Next time you want something please tell me."

Daxter nodded before saying, "I wasn't going to get anything, I was just on the ledges here and the bowel fell when my tail bumped it." Ok so still an accident, totally dismiss-able.

"Then for future reference, alright?" I ran my hands through my hair which was now greasy from touching it constantly all day from my anxiety and stress. I would have to shower later to clean it out.

ugh, gross.

"So how exactly are you going to try and send us back?" Jak came into the room with his gun still in hand. I glared at him and pointed to the counter.

"Put that thing down right now or put it away. It doesn't need to be out right now." With identical glares toward each other Jak listened for once and put the gun back in it's case on his back.

For the question I shrugged. "I'm not sure, I doubt it's as easy as pushing you two through my TV screen. Plus I don't want to turn my ps2 system back on until I know for a fact that a giant spiked tail won't come plunging through it again in an attempt to kill you or me." That was really the only reason I wasn't trying to figure out how to get them back.

"I don't know if the game will continue on without you in it or if it is frozen kind of like on pause. I'd like to try and wait and see, but if where you are from is real then I'd feel bad if something bad happens because you're not there to stop it." Like the events in Jak3.

insert wink here.

Also insert mental slap to the face here.

So with finishing my mental punishment I decided to go back downstairs to change. I was very aware of the person following me but I didn't care. He really had nowhere else to go so I didn't blame him for following me everywhere. "I'm going to change into different clothes. I don't care if you're in the room or not but you're not allowed to comment."

He just huffed. "I'm not interested on peeking in on a girl when she's changing. Don't flatter yourself." Jak crossed his arms and closed the door to my bedroom and I could hear the metal of his shoulder plate clang against the wood, meaning he was leaning against the door.

"Alright Mr. stick up the ass." I muttered quietly. There was no work today, thank god, and my homework was minimal and limited to just online math. Feeling far more lazy today than normal I chose to don my marvel T-shirt that was at least five sizes to big for me, and a pair of grey boxer shorts.

It got me thinking. If Jak was stuck here, Daxter too, I couldn't let them out in public. "Nnngh." I pushed my hands into my eyes again. I would have to keep them in the house as long as it took to find them a way back into the game. I was going to have two more roommates to deal with. Just perfect. the only things they had was what they came with so they wouldn't have the right materials to actually live comfortably.

Traveling to my dresser I pulled out my pair of sweat pants with a jack skellington print just on the leg. "This should fit, right?" I wondered out loud. I did buy them from the men's apparel section. Jak was only a few inches taller than me, though he was bigger than me. Did I even have another big shirt that could fit him?

It took me another five minutes of searching through my dresser drawers just to find another one of my big sleeping shirts. The only one I managed to find was one my friend had made for me in her chemistry class. They had been playing with tie dye and bought shirts to use. I provided the clothing and she colored it for me.

Fine then. "One more change." I told myself. I shed the marvel shirt and instead put on the large tie dye shirt. Big enough to hand off one of my shoulders my mother often scolded me about wearing it, saying it was not appropriate in the first place and made me look like trashy. "Hey i'm done." I knocked on the door twice in signal I was opening it.

Jak stepped back from it so I could squeeze myself through the door and the door jam. "Alright, here." I put the pants and shirt in his arms. "I don't know how long you will be here, and since I sort of stranded you here."

"Sort of?" Daxter shouted. "Toots, you didn't sort of strand us here. You DID, get us stuck here." He leaned back down on Jak's shoulder plate and just watched me, eyes shifting just minutely gauging my reaction.

I rolled my eyes. "Since I stranded you here-" I glanced to Daxter for a second before going back to Jak. "At least let me provide you with some clothes or something other than what you have. These are clothes that I bought a few months back, they are men's clothes so they should hopefully fit you."

"Why do you have mens clothes to start with?" He asked while inspecting the pants length.

"Sometimes they are more comfortable than the clothes they have for women. Anyway just tell me if they fit or not." I turned to leave them in the hall of the guest room toward the kitchen area.

"Where are you going?" He called behind me.

I glanced back at him. "I'm not into peeking in on little boys while they are changing." I grinned when I saw the scowl that crossed his face. "Come upstairs when your done. I'll have some food ready by then."

How grand it was to open the fridge and see there was basically nothing in it. Go figure. Looking at what we had I could only think of a few things I could actually make. "Hey alyssa?" I craned my head back to see Bren with her iPod once again in hand. "I'm hungry, can you make me a sandwich?"

"Why can't you make yourself one?" I asked and all she did was groan and complain that she was to lazy and tired to do it herself. "You little butt, fine. But we are out of jelly. So i'll make you a grilled cheese. That would good enough for you?"

She nodded and left me to the kitchen appliances after that. With a sigh I grabbed the bread and went after the cheese. What kind did she want? Did she say if she wanted tomato or not? I was going to go and ask her if she did want tomato when I turned toward the stair case to see Jak walking up stairs. "Oh, you're done. How do they fit."

Jak shrugged. "They fit alright, the shirt is maybe a size to big." He pulled on the collar for me to see just how big it was. Still it fit him so much better than me obviously. The shirt nearly swallowed me up. I nodded and reached to pull at the arm sleeves.

"That's good though, that it fits well enough. what about the pants?" I spared a glance to his legs, seeing they actually fit him perfectly. "Perfect fit i'm assuming?" I received a nod in answer.

"They're not bad. Really comfortable actually." Well they weren't cotton but they had to feel better than those pants he was sporting earlier.

I turned back to the kitchen to start food. "I'm glad they fit you. I'll wash your other clothes later after we've eaten and I've cleaned up a little." I looked at him again, wondering how well he'd been able to put the shirt on considering his ears were quite different. If he could put his other shirt on then obviously this one wasn't any harder.

Why was I suddenly thinking about whether his ears fit in a shirt head hole or not? I looked out the window for a second for no reason. Ok, I thought, two days is clearly to long to go without sleep. "Are you guys hungry at all?"

Before I could reprimand him Daxter jumped onto the counter where I was at, looking at the can of soup, bag of bread, and bag of cheese I had out. "Hungry enough I can tell you that whatever you make with this stuff won't fill us up." He seemed so confident in his words. So I accepted the challenge.

"Just wait till it's all done. Then you can judge my cooking then." With a solid twenty-five minutes of cooking, a dirty griddle, and some singed fingers, I had four bowls worth of tomato soup, and four grilled cheese sandwiches at the ready. "Guys foods ready. Come to the kitchen everyone." I used the speaker system that was next to the microwave. It was a system that went all throughout the house, one speaker in every room so that no matter where everyone was, if one person talked, everyone heard you if they were listening.

By the time I got the table set and food down everyone was walking inside and taking seats. I was going to tell Daxter he couldn't be on the table before I remembered that if he sat down in a chair he probably wouldn't reach the top of it. "Don't stand on the table please, Daxter. If my cat see's you up here she'll think i'm playing animal favorites."

He huffed and pointed at me, declaring, "I'm no ordinary animal sweetie-"

"Alyssa." I corrected. "You will call me Alyssa, not toots, or hun, or cutie or something to that effect."

He continued after that. "I'm no ordinary animal, Alyssa. I have special qualities about me."

"Like peeking in on girls while they're bathing, or just being a pervert in general?"Daxter crossed his arms and his tail flicked behind him in annoyance, and I swear I heard a soft quiet laugh from Jak, but I couldn't be sure.

We all took our seats and started eating what was there.

"No saltines?" Brenna asked glancing toward me. I shook my head. I told her I had eaten the last bag of them with cream cheese just the week before after I came home from a late night shift at work. She nodded and instead dipped her sandwich into her soup. It wasn't the best I'd made but it was alright.

"How do you guys like it?' I looked over at Jak and Daxter who seemed to be enjoying it. "It's better than what we had before in the underground." It was probably just reserves and dehydrated stuff. Poor guys. Letting that sink in it made me wonder if there really was something beyond what the games showed me as I played.

"Far better." Daxter sighed pleasantly and sat down after he finished his bowl and half his own sandwich. I could bag it later for him to finish later. The meal time passed on without much chatter, dishes were cleaned and put back away and the house was once against silent until it came time to go to bed. Then it was time to establish sleeping arrangements.

There was a guest bedroom downstairs right next to mine, my dad used to use it when he would work on nights and sleep during the day. The bed was new so it probably wasn't as soft but still it had to be better than cramped bunks.

"You two can sleep in the guest room here. If you have any questions or need anything you know where my room is. Don't hesitate to bug me, just walk in and wake me up if i'm sleeping."

"Thanks." Jak moved to the bed, pulling the blankets back and seeing how the bed was. He lightly chatted with Daxter about how they would sleep. so I left them to it and went to my room, turning out the lights and turning my stereo on. Turning the sleep mode to thirty minutes I settled down beneath my blankets deep into my temperpetic top. Sighing I curled into a ball and let myself fall into darkness.

I would not be prepared for the new things I would learn later.

* * *

Alright, that's the second chapter. I don't know how long this story will be honestly, I hope enough to actually be good for everyone to read. Hope you guys all have a lovely night, i'll start on chapter three this weekend.

Review and let me know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 everyone, whooo! Thank you for reviewing everyone i'm glad to see them all.

Tigre- Actually believe it or not I have not played the sly cooper game series. I never owned it, I did play all the ratchet and clank and Jak and Daxter but not sly. But i'll be more than willing to take writing requests, if you find me game walkthroughs online that I can watch i'll do that so i can get a feel for the characters I will happily inverse myself in the game series. Just send me the titles of them.

Songs of inspiration of the day/ AoT-M-04 Female titan chase scene(attack on titan), Epic music of all time: secret robes

Read and Review please.

* * *

Emily and I often talked to each other about the Jak and Daxter games; Jak II more specifically. We both like to think of the far more depressing and realistic shit that would happen to someone. Emily's thoughts wondered the types of torture and my thoughts wandered more to the psychological damage one would have left over from the ordeal. I'm a critical thinker, always thinking and ideas always flowing.

Now, since I am a biology major the brain is a very interesting thing to me and how it works is even better. With the whole concept of dark eco and the torture, when I wasn't playing the games I would think about how Jak must have either felt or reacted after they ended and in a place he was left alone, I liked to think of how such a dangerous type of energy or scource of power could be to someone.

Now sure, this was all before Jak actually came here, but now that he was here and seeing how he acted, the thoughts came back.

Hearing him talk to Daxter about their meals in the underground got me thinking though. If they had memories outside of what the game covered, if where he came from was real, could there be some other things that aren't known about him. serious psychological damage to his mentality maybe? Were there even any visible changes in his personality other than the obvious bad attitude?

I wouldn't ask him what he thought of any of it, what went through his head during those years. It wasn't any of my business and after it all happened I was certain that Jak wouldn't want to talk to anyone about it.

It was still during the night when I woke up to something I'd never thought would happen in my house hold. There was a loud scream just in the room beside mine and I jumped from my bed in fright. Scrambling to grab something I managed to snag my bat and came running into the guest room and threw the light switch.

"What's wrong?" With blurry vision I could only pick out two shapes, one orange and smaller and one against the wall behind the bed. No third party, the room was empty of any unwanted guests.

Even without my glasses getting close enough to the bed I could make out Jak's facial expression. He looked awful. Cold sweat and dark eyes, he looked like he'd just seen a murder. "You look like shit, no offense."

Jak just nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "I feel like shit." Well, I'm sure he wasn't wrong. He asked, "Did I wake you up?"

I snorted just a little bit.

"No, I just came in here worried with a bat in my hand to say 'good morning sunshine.'" He didn't take the joke like other would and looked rather upset at my sarcasm. "Yes, I was worried" I sighed.

"You hear a scream you come into a room where it came from to see what's going on, that's pretty normal here. I was afraid something happened to you so I had this ready to bash someone's head in."

I waved the bat with emphasis and came to sit on the bed just beside him. He looked at me confused before I smiled a little at him. "You can go back to sleep now, it was just a nightmare, nothing that really involves you at all." He said with a sour look. Daxter came down from the window sill and patted his friend's shoulder.

They really were the best of pals. Lucky Jak. "It's alright pal. You aren't back there anymore, you're free." I was confused by what Daxter meant by' back there', but I figured he was referring to the prison. I felt my heart clench in my chest.

'I'm such a bleeding heart.' I sighed and stood up . Jak watched me go toward the hall by my room. "Do you often sleep alone?" I really did wonder since Daxter was always with him.

Jak didn't so much as look at me before he nodded. "I don't need others to pity me. what happened happened and I can't change any of it. Are we done playing this game of questions?"

"Sure." I nodded. "I'll say this though. If you ever want to talk about anything, even if I'm new and you just need to vent, I'll listen when you need it." I turned the light out and went to walk back to my room. "You know where to find me if you need me." I highly doubted he would need me since he just met me, but you never know when somebody might just snap and need to talk.

* * *

"Alyssa." Ah, how I just loved the sound of my younger sister groaning in the morning as she woke up.

"What?" I asked as I cracked two eggs on the side of the counter to break the white shells and cook the contents.

"I'm hungry." Brenna whined and came to set her head on her folded arms on the counter beside me. "Oh and last night I had a weird ass dream."

I cut her off before she could begin to tell me her odd dream. "You weren't dreaming, Jak, and Daxter, are both here, and they are still downstairs in the guest bedroom sleeping. So don't be loud and wake them up. It took Jak a good while to fall back asleep after he woke up early in the morning."

"He woke up early?" She asked confused. I nodded and began to explain how Jak had woke up screaming really early and nearly scared the hell out of me. Well he had but you know, not literally. "That sort of sucks. That means that they are sort of real aren't they?"

Sure, why not. No. "Not sort of real. From what I can understand, the way the talk and interact, there are things we don't know, meaning, yeah they may have come from our game, but whatever world they were spat out of, is as real as our home."

Bren hummed in thought, fingers tapping the marble counter top as she did so. "That's really freaky." she muttered while she watched me cook.

I agreed with her for the first time in months though. It was freaky as all get out. It happened though and they were here so it was best that I make best of the situation and try and find them a way back, and while doing so take care of them at least since I was the one who stranded the here in the first place. If anything was felt it was something along the lines of obligation.

I was just getting onto making the french toast when I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. I craned my neck to see Jak come walking in with a sleeping Daxter still handing off his left shoulder. "Feeling any better from last night?"

"There is no feeling better after something like that." He replied bitterly.

I rolled my eyes, muttering a quiet "Alright then." He stood there for a few minutes just watching me cook and move around the kitchen as I cooked breakfast for everyone. I was glad I had at least some cash to go to the store just a few minutes drive from home. "Do you want any juice or anything to drink at all? you keep rubbing your throat like you're thirsty."

Right after I had said that Jak moved his hand away from his neck. Maybe it was because I pointed it our or something like that, I didn't care. "Just water if you have it."

That was fucking sad to hear. If I had it? Man that was horrible. "I have water, and it's clean. Here." I opened the cabinet and came over to the fridge so as to show him how the water and ice dispenser worked. "Just press the cup to this little piece back here and it will give you the amount of water you want. Simple. Now come on."

Patting his back twice I went back to the stove top to turn off every burner that was on and red still. Breakfast was ready and knowing a little more info now i'm sure it had been a good while since these two actually had a proper meal that wasn't dehydrated or something they managed to steal from the markets in the Bazaar.

This would be a big change and hopefully a good one. Eggs with toast and turkey bacon, french toast on the side with syrup and powdered sugar available. I hoped what I made wouldn't make them sick. I would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Breakfast that morning was a learning experience for me. I learned that it was never a good idea to ever let Daxter have to much sugar, or more importantly any. It was only powdered sugar for god sakes! Powdered, that stuff that you sprinkle on your pancakes and waffles, it hardly does a thing to anyone, but nope, guess if you're a god like deity in a mall body it pretty much causes the same issues as crack.

So now I was forced to deal with a very stubborn and giddy Ottsel who decided it would be a fucking blast to jump on a hanging light fixture that was hanging ust over my dining room table. What was Jak doing while this was going on?

standing in the corner watching me fail and laughing at me. The little punk ass wouldn't even help me when I asked before, he just said I was the one who gave it to him so I should deal with it.

"Get off the chandelier, Daxter!" I yelled and glared at the him as he laughed stupidly at me.

"But it's to much fun up here. Besides." He grinned and threw a wink to me. "From here I get a pretty good look at the girls in your shirt."

Excuse me! "The fuck did you just say?" Quickly I moved my arms to cover my chest. I felt my phone vibrate in my bra and grumbled. I accepted it and still covered my chest. "Hello?"

No time to look at caller ID. "Hi alyssa." The other person on the line called. I stopped thinking really and just responded automatically without trying to process who it may be on the other line.

"Hi sweetie,what's up?" I took a swipe at Daxter but he scrambled just out of reach and now was sitting on top of the candle holders. "Sort of busy here." Daxter spit his tongue at me and I took another grab at him only to miss. Little smug piece of fuzzy shit.

"Oh i'm sorry." She apologized. "I just wanted to call you from the plane i'm on using their approved lines and tell you I'll be there soon. The plane lands in twenty minutes so I'll take a taxi there."

Sure sounded good. "Awesome hun, see you then, gotta go- DAMMIT GET THE HELL OFF THAT!" I ended the call after I basically murdered the other caller's ear drum. I'd think later of who it was when they got here. Right now other shit was important. I chucked my phone into the cat bed across from me and climbed on top of the table.

"Don't fall off." I heard Jak chuckle. I swear I could just imagine the stupid smile on his face as he said it too.

Daxter eventually came down and it gave me the opportunity to snatch him by the tail and pull him off the light. Going to Jak who put his hands up in defense I threw Daxter at him a little roughly. "He gave you a pretty fun time." Jak smirked.

I flipped him the bird and turned around, running fingers through my hair."Fuck you, you didn't even try to help me."

Jak shrugged. "It wasn't my idea to let him eat that stuff. You said yes and it made him that way. So it seems fair you deal with it." He still had that stupid grin on his face and oh I wanted so badly to just go over and smack it off his face. Daxter just laughed and went to lean against Jaks head as he stood on his shoulder.

"Listen sweet cheeks." He started.

I snarled at him before he could finish his sentence, giving him a very clear warning he was going to be crossing a line not meant to be crossed. "Remember what I said last night?"

He rolled his eyes at me. He seriously just rolled his eyes at me like it was nothing! I was about ready to go throw him to my neighbors demon chihuahuas.

"whatever. As I was saying. Listen here, you are dealing with the uncontrollable dynamic duo known to the universe. If you can't handle even one of us when we're a little more excited than normal, than you are going to have some serious problems coping."

God wasn't that saying something. "I'm not coping well as it is."I gladly informed him. "I'm cramping, I pulled a 43 hour week shift at work, a video game almost murdered me, you two were thrown at me through my tv late at night, I woke up to you screaming, which i'm sorry for, and i don't remember who called me no less than a two minutes ago. Can you see why i'm not coping well?"

Jak looked almost ready to burst out laughing. "Try going through torture for two years day after day, running through a city that is trying to kill you, run from a mad leader who wants everyone dead, and a giant metal monster basically fucking up your day. I've coped pretty well, you should be able to get over whatever it is that's eating you."

Right. He had all that shit behind him. Jak was right though, he had gone through so much more crap than anyone else and starting at the age of just fifteen. I really didn't have a right to complain about what was going on.

I sighed. "Alright. You're right. I'm not dealing with nearly as much as you are. Cut me some slack though. You aren't in that environment anymore, so whatever is stressful to me may seem like easy childs-play to you."

That seemed to make sense to him and Jak nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it does sound easy."

"Boy I am going to hit you" I threatened. My skin already prickled in goosebumps just from the thought of thwacking him upside the back of the head.

Jak held his hand out in front of him. He looked more confused than before. "Did you just call me boy?" He asked. "That's strange coming from a kid who's doesn't look a day over 15."

Oh so he was going to play that way. I had a growth hormone deficiency since I was little. So when it came time to grow my body did not start producing the right hormones that cause puberty at all. So I looked a lot younger than I am.

I cleared my throat and straightened my posture before answering him with a very confident and matter of factly tone. "I'll be glad to inform you, boy-" I sneered the last bit with a smirk. "I proceed you by almost three entire years."

"That's bullshit." Jak told me. He did not sound like he believed me and really not many people did. considering yes, I'm 5'1, petite and have a very thin face, I wasn't so surprised to hear that Jak didn't believe me.

I grinned like a happy go lucky brat. "Trust me, I am. I was born in the year 1995, it is now 2014. That makes me over nineteen years old. Which, oh my, makes me a whole two plus years older than you."

Pinching his cheek I started to make little coo noises at him as though he were a child before he swatted my hand away with a very displeased look. I liked that look, it was great and it made me feel about three times better than before. Did that make me a total dick? Yes, yes it did, and I couldn't care less.

Jak must have been used to everyone being younger than he was and being the more mature of everybody. Now for me to be so assertive and on top of that, older than him, I bet it just rubbed him the wrong way. I patted his shoulder and walked with him out of the dining room into the atrium hallway area.

"No need to be pissey Jak." I told him. "So I'm a few years older than you, big deal. You still have height and maturity on me."

that seemed to hit a good spot for him. I was pretty tiny, the guy himself couldn't have been more than five inches taller than I was. Still those few inches made quite a difference.

"I mean come on, standing up straight I only come up to your chin."

He ruffled my hair with a fist before I could make a move to stop the hand from coming near me. "True, for maturity wise I was sort of forced to be mature fast."

"pfft." I shoved his hand away. "dude you were chill as fuck even when going around sandover village and across the land to the other sages huts. You were more mature at fifteen than I am at nineteen now."

Then it hit me like a wall. I was actually talking to the guy on a completely not weird stranger level. More like new people exchanging stories and becoming a little nosy about each other. Was that bad? I think so. It had barely even been a full twelve hours since he came here! Did shit move as fast now as they did in fanfictions on line?

If so that is some freaky shit. Live fanfiction was scary.

"Think it was smart to leave that mess on the table back there?" Jak craned his head back to look in the direction of the dining room table while I groaned and bent back like a limp noodle.

"No." I whined. "I just don't want to clean it up. Brenna can do it." Brenna came out just seconds after I said that and spoke a simple 'Nope' before grabbing a redbull from the fridge and retreating back to her woman cave. I could always rely on her I told myself in thought.

It was probably a good idea to start cleaning it up though the more I thought about it. I didn't want the house being a mess while my mom and dad were away. Or since company was here in the house currently.

"I'll set to work on it. If you could help me just the tiniest bit and grab the cups from the table it would be really appreciated." To my surprise Jak actually did help me with the cleaning. He brought me all the dishware and waited in the kitchen as I washed and dried dishes. The entire time he just leaned against the counter admiring all the viking glass we had in the display, occasionally asking where they came from.

I came over to stand next to him after I put the last of the plates in the cabinets.

"Cool aren't they?" I asked and glanced at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Sort of. Some of the shapes just seem off." considering what he said I looked back at the many pieces of glass ware and really noticed that some really were.

He grinned and pushed himself off the counter side and went to walk back in the living room. "I'll teach you to use the TV and everything else!" I called after him and went to follow but I was interrupted by the sound of someone abusing my poor doorbell. I ran to the door in my socks and being sure to take extra care of how i stepped since me with socks and wood, or tile floor did not go well together.

I yelled for Jak and Daxter both to stay in the living room and not to come out until I came in there to tell them it was alright to come out. With the assumption that they agreed since I got no answer I reached to twist the key in the lock and unlock the door so I could greet who ever was on my front step.

"Hello?" It was no mail man like I had expected. I figured it could be despite the fact it was way to early for the mail to come. Instead I saw someone I'd forgotten was on the way over. No I didn't forget her because i'm an idiot, I was just dealing with two young idiots who jumped worlds.

My lovely friend Navey was standing just in front of me, big smile on her face and traveling bags on both sides of her. "Oh good, i'm glad this was the right house and I didn't happen to get the wrong directions written down."

I laughed and leaned out of the door way to hug her tight. God I loved this chick and now I was pissed at myself for not remembering sooner that she was coming over for a good slot of time.

"Hi cutie pie." I waved her inside and closed the door behind us, locking it out of routine. "I'm sorry, I would have had a little welcome party thing all ready and decorated for your arrival here but I totally blanked on you coming before you called me from the plane."

Navey just patted my head. "That's alright, I know you've had a busy week. Yesterday being the worst, right?" Oh she had it right.

I nodded. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you about it." I had invited Navey to come stay at my place while she was taking some classes at my college with me and since I cleared it with my parents she'll be working at the school to pay a little rent. It was surely better than staying in a hotel or finding an over priced apartment to stay in while going to school.

The guest room was going to be hers so she and I could hang out downstairs and just live down there by ourselves.

It occurred to me at that moment that Jak and Daxter were in the living room and Navey just happened to be a Jak and Daxter nut like me. If she saw them she'd think they were cosplayers and wonder where I met them. That could go over ok, right?

But then she would notice eventually that they never changed out of their so called cosplay. Their ears were sort of attached to their heads and I couldn't pass Daxter off as an electronic toy animal. It was just impossible.

Others knew this already. I'm the type of person where if there is a cold pool and others are just sitting to get used to it I'm the one person who just jumps right in and ignores the cold. So I often times more than not face shit head on and go right into the situation.

"Navey come here please. I've got something to show you before i go and give you a tour of the house and get your stuff settled in."

"Oh, Ok, lead the way." She left the bags by the door and followed behind me as I came into the living room. I swallowed a lump in my throat before I went over to pat Jak's shoulder and whisper down to him. I could already see Navey staring wide eyed Jak as he stood up and looked at her with equal puzzlement, though he appeared far more collected than she did.

I cleared my throat this time. "Navey, this is Jak, obviously. Jak, this is my good friend Navey. She and I planned to have her stay here for a few months while she went to college here with me."

God, seriously, if you're going to throw anymore curve balls at me, do it now instead of waiting for a worse time.

There was a loud crashing sound and the loud yell from Daxter, "Sorry!" from the kitchen. I sighed and put my face in my hands.

Yeah, that made more sense given my luck. Thank you god, for throwing that at me like I stupidly asked.

* * *

alright, so there's chapter 3 everyone. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review everyone, I enjoy hearing feedback and anything you guys have to say, flames included, I can use them to cook my food.

Have a good night.

~Alyssa


	4. News

HI guys, sorry about the no update this week, or last week, or the week prior. This procrastinating dumbass was so clever in her mighty wisdom that she decided to start a new fic on this site during the final crutch weeks of, drumroll please *** FINALS! That's right. college is sucking out my soul and motivation and i'm prepping for finals.

I apologize in advance for the no update, I hope to get back to it soon, like this weekend, but for now updates will be random and probably wide spread until i get a stable schedule and summer starts. Please bare with me, i'm sorry guys. Hope you all have a great weekend


End file.
